


If He cares For You

by BirdyBanter



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e21 Starsky vs Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter
Summary: The boys talk about feelings and stuff.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Kudos: 5





	If He cares For You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the read! Best Wishes for the holiday season.

‘Starsk?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You think our luck will ever change?’

‘How d’you mean buddy?’

‘I mean do you think we’ll ever find women who won’t leave or decide we’re not what they wanted after all and try and change us. Someone who’ll accept us for who we are.’ 

‘We already had women like that and lost them.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Doesn’t mean we won’t find that again, does it?’

‘But what if…if we don’t, all I want is someone who’ll love me no matter what…whatever I say, whatever I do.’

‘I thought I already proved that I would.’

‘Yeah, you did…you really love me like that Starsk?’

‘Of course, I do, but if you need me to say it…the love I got for ya, Hutch, it’s unconditional. I’ll always love ya, be your friend, ain’t nothin’ eva gonna change that. And you’re the finest partner a guy could have.’

‘You gotta know I feel the same, I don’t say it enough, but I love you too, you’re a real pal Starsky.’

‘And you’re my best friend in the whole world Hutch. So long as we got that we got it made, don’t we?’

‘We sure do.’


End file.
